The invention relates to a fire flap arrangement for installation in a flow channel, comprising a housing having opposite openings and a hinged fire flap within the housing. The fire flap is held in a rest position outside of the flow area and is connected with shifting means which can be automatically operated from a drive outside of the housing controlled by a temperature sensor to close one of the openings of the housing when fire is in the flow channel. The fire flap serves to stop the spread of the fire in down-stream direction. But although the fire flap is made of heat resistant material it will become hot and the walls of the housing and the flow channel down-stream of the fire flap because of heat conduction also become hot, wherefore combustible residues in the flow channel, as oil can catch fire. Further the shifting means of the fire flap becomes hot and can be deformed whereby the locking force will be lost.